md_sports_diversityfandomcom-20200214-history
AmaZulu F.C.
, as Zulu Royals | chairman = Patrick Sokhela | coach = Cavin Johnsonhttp://kwese.espn.com/football/south-african-premiership/story/3174902/null | league = Premier Soccer League | position = National First Division, 5th | pattern_b1 = | | website = http://www.amazulufc.net/ }} AmaZulu is a South African football club based in the city of Durban that played in the Premier Soccer League. They were relegated in the 2014–15 season. After a failure to be promoted in the 2016-17 season they rejoined the Premier Soccer League by purchasing the Thanda Royal Zulu's Premier Soccer League Status. The club's nickname, Usuthu, is a Zulu war cry. History One of the oldest clubs in South Africa, AmaZulu was formed by Zulu migrant workers in 1932 and originally named Zulu Royal Conquerors. The club was then introduced to then Zulu king Solomon, who changed the team’s name to Zulu Royals, their colours to royal blue and white, and also introduced the shield to their logo. After a split within the club over the team’s decision to play a match rather than attend the funeral of the King in 1968, Zulu Royal United was formed in 1970, but just three years later another split led to the formation of AmaZulu Football Club. AmaZulu were crowned league champions in 1972 topping the now defunct NPSL. They also managed to win the Coca-Cola Cup in 1992 under veteran South African coach Clive Barker who had seven stints with the club since the mid 1970s. In 2005, Patrick Sokhela took over the running of the club, and immediately bought the Premier Soccer League status of Dynamos to return the club to the top flight. To commemorate the club's 80th anniversary in 2012 AmaZulu played a friendly against English giants Manchester United on 18 July 2012 losing by a solitary goal scored by Federico Macheda. Notable former coaches * Clive Barker (1974–76, 1986–87, 1991–93) * Eoin Hand (1993) * Clive Barker (1997–99) * Neil Tovey (2001–02) * Ramadhan Nsanzurwimo (2003–04) * Clive Barker (2004, 1 July 2006 – 29 Nov 2006) * Reggie Shelembe (interim) (30 Nov 2006 – 30 Jan 2007) * Júlio César Leal (31 Jan 2007 – 30 June 2007) * Clive Barker (1 July 2007 – 30 June 2009) * Neil Tovey (1 July 2009 – 28 June 2010) * Manqoba Mngqithi (1 July 2010 – Sept 19, 2011) * Roger Palmgren (Sept 19, 2011–26 Nov 2012) * Craig Rosslee (29 Nov 2012–) Honours League * NPSL Champions: 1972 * First Division Coastal Stream Winners(2nd tier): 2000–01, 2002–03 * Mvela Platinum play-offs Winners(1st tier Relegation/Promotion play-offs): 2007 Cups * Coca-Cola Cup Winners: 1992 Club records * Most starts: Julius Chirwa 244 * Most goals: Owen Nzimande 55 * Most capped player: Francis Shonhai 13 * Most starts in a season: Archie Radebe 41 (1987) * Most goals in a season: George Dearnaley 23 (1992) * Record victory: 16–0 vs Barcelona (31/8/86, Mainstay Cup) * Record defeat: 1–8 vs SuperSport United (6/6/04, PSL) Premier Soccer League record * 2014–15 – 16th (relegated) * 2013–14 – 9th * 2012–13 – 12th * 2011–12 – 7th * 2010–11 – 14th * 2009/2010 – 9th * 2008/2009 – 8th * 2007/2008 – 13th * 2006/2007 – 15th * 2003/2004 – 16th (relegated) * 2001/2002 – 17th (relegated) * 1999/2000 – 17th (relegated) * 1998/1999 – 14th * 1997/1998 – 15th * 1996/1997 – 14th Club officials/Technical team * Chairman: Patrick Sokhela * Managing director: Graham O'Connor * General manager: Peter O'Connor * Team manager: Japhet Zwane * Coach: Cavin Johnson * Assistant coach: Prince Matore * Goalkeeper coach: Davis Phiri * Head of youth development: Steve Bezuidenhout First team squad Foreigners In the RSAn PSL, only five non-RSAn nationals can be registered. Foreign players who have acquired permanent residency can be registered as locals. NAMns born before 1990 can be registered as RSAns. * Ovidy Karuru * Samuel Darpoh * Sadate Ouro-Akoriko * Butholezwe Ncube * Stephen Mukatuka * Energy Murambadoro ---- Shirt sponsor & kit manufacturer *Shirt sponsor: SPAR *Kit manufacturer: Kappa References External links * * Premier Soccer League Category:AmaZulu F.C. Category:Soccer clubs in South Africa Category:Association football clubs established in 1932 Category:Premier Soccer League clubs Category:Soccer clubs in Durban Category:1932 establishments in South Africa Category:National First Division clubs